leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Statikk Shiv
* is gold efficient, without its passive. * For Statikk Shiv to be considered gold efficient, its passive must be worth at least . }} Similar Items }} Notes * The lowest base movement speed in the game is 325. At this speed, grants bonus flat movement speed. ** The percentage movement speed stat increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * Statikk Shiv's passive will if the associated basic attack also . ** Statikk Shiv's passive can also on on-hit spells that cannot such as and . * Statikk Shiv's ' passive does not apply spell vamp, life steal or on-hit effects. * '''Statikk Shiv's ' passive can not damage structures. * visual effect for the lightning spark originates from the initially attacked target rather than from '''Statikk Shiv's user. * Statikk Shiv's passive can stack with . The attack will gain bonus range but will trigger Statikk Shiv's bonus damage to multiple targets. allows the attack to apply to turret, meaning that it can bounce to turrets, apply Statikk Shiv's damage and critically strike turrets. ** Statikk Shiv's passive as more effects and more damage than and therefore doesn't stack with it. * energizes passive at the same rate as without, even if 3 targets are hit. Strategy * Moving by any means energizes 1 charge for every 30 in-game units traveled. This includes but is not limited to walking, using dashes or blinks, casting or , being or . * A basic attack energizes 12 charges. * An autoattack-reliant champion energizes Statikk Shiv faster by attacking than moving. ** Considering a movement speed of 380 units per second (with normal tier 2 boots), moving energizes charges per second, while an average attack speed of a normal level 18 champion who has attack speed}} with just Statikk Shiv energizes charges per second (given the average possible attacks to energize charges). Moving is roughly 15% slower. ** Statikk Shiv works very well if not best on any champion whose abilities can apply on-hit effects in order to make use of the extra damage, or not. Trivia * At level 18, a strike with will deal 400 bonus magic damage, increased to 660 against minions. * is named after James 'Statikk' Bach, a Riot Games Inc. Assistant Game Designer. * Prior to V5.22, Statikk Shiv had the same animation effects and sound with . ** When activating both and Statikk Shiv passive within a small enough window, whichever was casted second will not have the sound effects replay (due to the previous exact copy of the sound just previously playing). ** The only difference is that Statikk Shiv applies the effect at the four closest targets, whereas targets all units that are affected by . Patch history from . * Energized attack bonus damage increased to from . * Bonus damage to minions reduced to 65% from 120%. ** Energized attack bonus damage against minions reduced to from . ;V6.21 * Audio for the empowered attack proc no longer plays through Fog of War. ;V6.3 * Bonus damage increased to from . * Damage against minions increased to from . ;V6.1 * Bonus damage to minions increased to }} from }}. ;V5.24 * Total cost increased to from . * The bonus damage to your target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. Only the greater damage is dealt. ;V5.23 * Damage adjusted to from 50-150. * Bonus damage to minions increased to 75% from 50%. ;V5.22 * Attack speed reduced to 35% from 40%. * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 6%. * Critical strike chance increased to 30% from 20%. * Removed unique passive. * Added unique passive - Energize: Moving and using basic attacks Energize you. When fully Energized, gain Shiv Lightning. * Added unique passive - Shiv Lightning: Your next basic attack (on-hit) deals 50-150 (based on champion level) bonus magic damage, increased to 75-225 against minions, that can spark to up to 4 additional nearby units. This damage can critically strike and scales with critical strike damage. * Combine cost increased to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. ;V4.10 * Combine cost increased to from . ;V4.2 * The passive magic damage will now only critically strike if the associated attack critically strikes. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * : ** Recipe: + + = ** +40% attack speed. ** +6% movement speed. ** +20% critical strike chance. ** Unique passive: Moving and attacking build Static Charges. At 100 charges your next attack expends the charges to deal 100 magic damage to up to 4 targets. This damage can critically strike. }} References cs:Statikk Shiv de:Statikks Stich es:Daga de Statikk fr:Poignard de Statikk pl:Kosa Statikka ru:Statikk Shiv zh:Statikk Shiv Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items